Lugar ao Sol!
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: apos 5 anos eles se reencontram novamente! homenagem a LoKa2! SasSak


Essa fic se passa 5 anos depois que Sasuke deixou a vila de konoha, conclusão: eles têm 17 anos. E tem a música de fundo: Lugar ao Sol do CBJ. Sas/Sak Legenda: Hum... sublinhado: pensamento 

**_Que bom viver, como é bom sonhar _: em itálico: letra da música**

' **no meio da floresta... ' : entra esses coisos: cenário, ação ou expressão.**

**- Affz: disse o garoto: fala, vai ser assim, ta gente?**

**Bom, observem que cada hora é um personagem.  
Agora, a songfic**

_Que bom viver, como é bom sonhar_

_E o que ficou pra trás passou e eu não me importei_

_Foi até melhor, tive que pensar em algo novo que fizesse_

_sentido_

' Perto da entrada de konoha ' 5 anos se passaram desde que eu parti, consegui a minha vingança, posso viver livre agora. Demo... será que eles irão me aceitar? Há tempos não vejo Sakura, talvez ela continue igual, ou talvez não...

_Ainda vejo o mundo com os olhos de criança_

_Que só quer brincar e não tanta "responsa"_

_Mas a vida cobra sério e realmente não dá pra fugir_

' Naquele banquinho onde aconteceu "aquilo" com Sakura' Um dia ele vai voltar? Um dia ele vai gostar de mim? E eu? Ainda sou criança? Não! Agora eu cuido de mim mesma!

_Livre pra poder sorrir, sim_

_Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol_

Agora posso voltar pra Konoha e fazer minha vida...

_Livre pra poder sorrir, sim_

_Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol_

Um dia eu vou esquecê-lo e poderei viver...

_Um dia eu espero te reencontrar numa bem melhor_

_Cada um tem seu caminho, eu sei foi até melhor_

_Irmãos do mesmo Cristo, eu quero e não desisto_

E a Sakura?Como ela está? Ela ainda gosta de mim? Será, que, mesmo eu ter ido em busca da minha vingança ela ainda gosta de mim? Ela ainda sabe quem eu sou? Talvez ela tenha mudado de cidade... Talvez ela nem me ame mais.

_Caro pai, como é bom o ter por quê se orgulhar_

_A vida pode passar, não estou sozinho_

_Eu sei se eu tiver fé eu volto até a sonhar_

Sasuke... Eu sei que um dia você vai voltar! Eu sei que você vai conseguir, se já não conseguiu sua vingança! E quando você voltar, vai estar eu e o Naruto a sua espera! 

_Livre pra poder sorrir, sim_

_Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol_

'Chegando em konoha' O garoto de orbes cor de ônix, cabelos escuros vê uma figura conhecida, uma garota de cabelos róseos, sentada, aparentemente chorando.

-Sakura-chan!- disse ele, num tom de felicidade, havia encontrado a pessoa que ele mais queria ver naquele momento.

_Livre pra poder sorrir, sim_

_Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol_

Uma lágrima solitária havia rolado rosto abaixo, as outras iriam vir, mas alguém interrompeu com um grito. Não pode ser...é.

-Sasuke-kun!- Sim, era ele, ele havia voltado!

_O amor é assim, é a paz de Deus em sua casa_

_O amor é assim, é a paz de Deus que nunca acaba..._

'Ele ficou parado apenas observando-a correndo'Ela cresceu, ficou mais bonita, é, eu preciso dela.

_O amor é assim, é a paz de Deus em sua casa_

_O amor é assim, é a paz de Deus... que nunca acaba_

Eu não acredito, ele voltou! 'E a Sakura sai correndo em direção dele'

_Nossas vidas, nossos sonhos têm o mesmo valor_

_Nossas vidas, nossos sonhos têm o mesmo valor_

'A Sakura chega e fica parada em frente à ele, observando-o'

-Sakura...

-hn..!- Tadinha, ela não conseguia nem falar direito 'ela tava olhando pro rosto dele, como se quisesse falar um monte de coisa'

-Eu... eu voltei pra ficar com você, prometo que vamos ficar juntos, Itachi está morto e...- ele foi parado por um dedo colocado docemente sobre seus lábios.

-Não diga nada.- Depois de dizer isso deu um beijo no Sasuke, meio tímido no começo, mas aos poucos foi se tornando um beijo apaixonado, daqueles que todo mundo quer que seja seu primeiro beijo.

_Eu vou com você pra onde você for_

_Eu descobri que é azul a cor da parede da casa de Deus_

_E não há mais ninguém como você e eu_

Depois de ficar um tempinho básico se beijando, ele pararam, olharam um para a cara do outro, ficou um silêncio meio chato, mas ele logo foi quebrado.

-Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora, me chama, eu enfrento qualquer coisa por você.-disse assim, uma Sakura meio envergonhada.

O Sasuke? Bom, o Sasuke fez só um sinal com a cabeça positivamente... Até achar forças...

-Ei, Sakura...

Essa que agora estava olhando para a lua cheia linda- hai?- É, ela havia mudado e muito, volto-se para Sasuke, olhando nos incríveis orbes ônix.

-É, bem... Você... Você quer namorar comigo?- Meio envergonhado, afinal... O Sasuke também é humano.

E a Sakura nem falo nada, apenas deu mais um beijo nele, como se fosse um sim.

Fim 

**Não sou muito fã de Sakura e Sasuke (por isso saiu meio tosco) , mas fiz essa songfic pra minha amiga: Loka2... E ela também é viciada em CBJr. (Charlie Brown Jr. Pra quem não conhece!)**

**Bom... é... hum... uma espécie de homenagem para ela!**

**Espero reviews, hein? Manda pra dizer o que vcs acharam e o q deveria mudar... é... quem sabe eu apago essa e faço denovo com a sugestão de vocês, bom... espero reviews, de crítica ou não eu qro!**

**Bom... bjss...**

**Loka1**


End file.
